Der Verrat
Als die Voyager dem Notruf eines Schiffes der Kazon folgt, findet die Crew an Bord Föderationstechnologie. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Teaser thumb|right|Ein giftiger Apfel. Ein Außenteam der ''Voyager'' sammelt auf einem Klasse-M-Planeten Pflanzen um das Nahrungsangebot auf dem Schiff zu erweitern. Lieutenat Carey hat eine Frucht gefunden, die wie ein Apfel aussieht und zeigt sie stolz Chakotay und berichtet, dass sie viele Bäume voll mit diesen Früchten gefunden haben. Neelix klärt ihn auf, dass dies eine Kaylo-Frucht ist, die beim ersten Bissen zum Tode führt. Er schildert den Tod sehr dramatisch. Sie bläht einen Humanoiden auf, wie einen Vakol-Fisch, die Luftröhre schwillt an und gerade, als man denkt, man sterbe den Erstickungstod, verspüre man einen stechenden Schmerz in den Knien, der sich dann hochziehe bis zu den Fortpflanzungsorganen. Doch Chakotay unterbricht ihn bei seiner Schilderung. Neelix zeigt dann, dass er etwas besonderes gefunden habe - Leola-Wurzeln. Chakotay probiert die Pflanze und spuckt sie gleich wieder aus. Entsetzt fragt er, ob sie diese Wurzel essen sollen. Es gibt laut Neelix jedoch keine bessere Quelle für Vitamine und Mineralstoffe und mit der richtigen Zubereitung schmeckt sie gar nicht mehr so modrig. Chakotay und Carey sind skeptisch, aber sie helfen Neelix die Wurzeln auszugraben. thumb|right|Chakotay findet Seska. Auf der Voyager entdeckt Tom Paris inzwischen ein getarntes Raumschiff und informiert Captain Janeway darüber. Auf Paris' Bitte führt Tuvok einen lateralen EM-Scan durch. Auf Janeways Nachfrage erklärt Paris, dass in niedrigem Orbit sich ein Objekt befindet, dass er sehen kann, wenn die Sonnenstrahlen in niedrigem Winkel auftrifft. Tuvok bestätigt Paris' Entdeckung und meldet das Vorhandensein einer Ionisationsspur. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob das Schiff eine Tarnvorrichtung verwendet, worauf Tuvok meint, dass es sich nicht um eine Tarnvorrichtung handelt, wie sie sie aus dem Alpha-Quadranten kennen. Er kann das Schiff nicht identifizieren, jedoch verfügt es über ein Verschleierungssystem, dass ihre Sensoren stört. Janeway öffnet daraufhin einen Kommunikationskanal zu Chakotay und erkundigt sich, ob auf dem Planeten Lebenszeichen von Fremden angezeigt werden. Chakotay meldet, nachdem er seinen Scan durchgeführt hat, dass sich laut seinem Tricorder außer dem Außenteam nur Neelix' Blutwürmer auf dem Planeten befinden, die der Talaxianer für die Zubereitung eines Tatars benötigt. Jedoch versuche er ihm diese Idee auszureden. Janeway informiert ihren Ersten Offizier daraufhin, dass es ein nicht identifiziertes Schiff in niedrigem Orbit gibt und befiehlt die Rückkehr des Außenteams auf die Voyager. Chakotay öffnet sogleich mit seinem Kommunikator einen Kanal zum gesamten Außenteam und befiehlt alle Mitglieder zu Treffpunkt A. Auf der Brücke der Voyager schlägt inzwischen Tuvok vor, mittels einer Polaronexplosion visuellen Kontakt mit dem fremden Schiff herzustellen. Nachdem er Torpedo detoniert, entdeckt man ein Kazon-Schiff im Orbit des Planeten. Mithilfe des Lichtscheins der Torpedoexplosion kann Tuvok das Schiff als eines der Kazon-Nistrim identifizieren. Daraufhin soll das Außenteam zurück auf das Schiff gebeamt werden. Jedoch ist Seska nicht zu finden und auch der Transporterraum kann kein Signal von ihr empfangen. Kim meint, dass sie mit seiner Gruppe in der Nähe von Höhlen Beeren gepflückt hat. Daher vermutet er, dass sie in einer Höhle ist, welche ihr Kommunikatorsignal abschirmt. Chakotay begibt sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach ihr, während alle anderen hochgebeamt werden. Chakotay findet Seska in einer Höhle, die auch von Kazon durchsucht wird. Als er sie erreicht, zielt sie mit einem Phaser auf ihn. Auf seine Nachfrage, was sie dort mache, antwortet sie, dass sie Pilze für ihre und Chakotays Lieblingssuppe gesammelt hat. Sie habe sie, vom Eingang der Höhle aus gesehen und wolle Neelix zeigen, wie man ihre Lieblingssuppe zubereitet. Momente später werden sie von zwei Kazon überrascht und Chakotay durch einen Phaserschuss verletzt. Doch die beiden können die Kazon mit ihren Phasern niederschießen und wieder auf die Voyager zurückkehren. Akt I: Die Pilzsuppe thumb|left| thumb|Seska hat illegal Pilzsuppe gekocht Seska kommt zu Chakotay ins Quartier, sie hat etwa dabei - Pilzsuppe, die er besonders gerne mag. Er freut sich darüber sehr. Seska erzählt ihm, wie schwer es war an die Pilze zu kommen. Neelix wollte die Pilzsuppe mit Leolawurzeln strecken, woraufhin ein heftiger Streit entbrannte. Tuvok und Kes beendeten diesen und Neelix warf sie aus der Küche. Sie organisierte daraufhin eine moralische Krise unter den Maquis und brach dann mit Jackson in die Küche ein um die Pilze zu klauen, die Neelix nicht freiwillig herausgeben wollte. Chakotay ist sauer, dass sie die Nahrungsmittel einfach so geplündert hat und lässt seinen Löffel in die Schüssel sinken. Seska meint, dass sie nicht vorhatten, den Vorgang zu verheimlichen und sie die Suppe ja dem Ersten Offizier vorgesetzt habe. Chakotay bedankt sich ironisch dafür und fragt, ob Neelix davon weiß. Seska meint, dass er es vermutlich weiß, da die moralische Krise vor einigen Minuten endete. Im gleichen Moment meldet sich Neelix und beschwert sich über den Diebstahl, er will, dass die Schuldigen bestraft werden. Chakotay verspricht eine Bestrafung und beendet die Komverbindung. Er streicht daraufhin die Replikatorrationen aller Beteiligten für zwei Tage. Seska meint, dass die Maquis das nie befolgen werden und Chakotay droht, dass er dann alle in den Arrest befördert. Seska versucht sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln, sie nimmt ihn von hinten in den Arm und legt ihren Kopf an seinen Nacken. Sie meint, dass die Suppe es wert war die Replikatorration zwei Tage zu verlieren. Sie will sich bei ihm einschmeicheln. Doch er stellt klar, dass zwischen ihnen nichts läuft - wie sie vor langer Zeit beschlossen haben. Sie geht mit dem Hinweis, dass, wenn er nicht will, sie schon ein Auge auf den jungen Harry Kim geworfen hat. Danach ruft Janeway die Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke. thumb|Die verdächtige Konsole.Die Voyager empfängt einen Hilferuf von einem Kazon-Schiff. Tuvok identifiziert es als Schiff der Nistrim-Sekte Neelix gibt zu bedenken, dass dies einen Falle sein könnte. Da Paris und Kim mit den Sensoren keine Anzeichen für andere Kazon-Schiffe finden können, und die Sensordaten auf Schäden am Kazon-Schiff hindeuten, folgt Janeway Neelix' Bedenken nicht. Paris stellt keine weiteren Kazonschiffe fest und setzt dann einen Abfangkurs. Kathryn Janeway beschließt trotzdem zu helfen, in der Hoffnung dadurch neue Freunde zu gewinnen. Ein Außenteam stellt fest, dass das Schiff verstrahlt ist. Einige der Körper der Kazon sind mit dem Metall des Schiffes verschmolzen. Sie fragen sich, wie das hat passieren können. Auf dem Kazonschiff stellt Torres fest, dass die Verstrahlung von einer Konsole ausgeht, die Föderationstechnologie enthält. Es gibt nur einen Überlebenden, er wird auf Chakotays Befehl auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Auf der Krankenstation stellt der Doktor fest, dass die Zellen des Kazon mutiert und mit metallischen Partikeln verschmolzen sind. Er benötigt einen kompletten Blutaustausch. Der Doktor will sich gleich darum kümmern und hofft kompatible Spender unter der Besatzung zu finden. Kes beginnt deshalb sogleich mit einer cytologischen Analyse. Nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen haben, besprechen Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok die Situation. Sie können die Konsole nicht bei dieser Strahlung herausbeamen. Tuvok weist darauf hin, dass es drei Möglichkeiten für das Vorhandensein der Föderationstechnologie auf dem Kazon-Schiff gibt: Entweder ist es gar keine Föderationstechnologie, sondern nur etwas vergleichbares, ein anderes Föderationsschiff hat die Technologie mitgebracht oder jemand von der Voyager hat sie den Kazon übergeben. Über Option drei, sagt Captain Janeway klipp und klar, will sie gar nicht nachdenken. Tuvok jedoch hält das für die wahrscheinlichste Variante. Tuvok verdächtigt bereits Seska, Chakotay weist dies strikt von sich - nie würde sie so etwas tun. Janeway meint, dass sie alle im selben Boot säßen und ein Verrat unlogisch sei. Um den Vorfall genauer zu untersuchen, muss laut Janeway zuerst die Konsole auf dem Schiff geborgen werden. Akt II: Notruf der Kazon thumb|Seskas Alleingang. Im Maschinenraum werden Pläne zur Bergung der Konsole gemacht. Da durch eine Deaktivierung des Kraftfeldes sich die Strahlung in der gesamten Kabine verbreiten würde, suchen sie nach einer alternativen Zugangsmethode. Seska schlägt vor, durch eine Subraumblase durch das Kraftfeld zu gelangen. Torres lehnt den Vorschlag als zu riskant ab, da ein winziger Subraumspalt sie töten würde. Lieutenant Carey bringt den entscheidenden Vorschlag ein, indem er das Eindämmungsfeld rotieren lassen will. Dadurch will er die Strahlung von der Konsole wegbewegen um dann an diese gelangen zu können. B’Elanna Torres will daraufhin den Vorschlag bis morgen umsetzen. Torres beordert Carey, Nicoletti und Seska ins Team. Jedoch beordert Chakotay Seska auf die Brücke, um von dort die Operation zu koordinieren. Torres nimmt daraufhin noch Henard in ihr Team auf und verlässt mit diesem den Maschinenraum. Im Gang spricht Seska Chakotay wutentbrannt auf seinen Befehl an. Er erzählt ihr, in aller Freundschaft, dass es Bedenken gegen sie gibt und er will sie aus der Schusslinie nehmen. Seska denkt, er habe damit aber genau das Gegenteil erreicht. Chakotay entgegnet ihr, dass man niemandem einen Posten auf der Brücke gibt, dem man nicht vertraut. Dann fügt er hinzu, dass er nicht möchte, dass sie auf dem Kazon-Schiff in eine Schießerei gerät. Wutentbrannt geht sie weg. Seska begibt sich daraufhin zur Krankenstation, um dort nach dem verletzen Kazon schauen. Kes informiert sie darüber, dass sie sein gesamtes Blut austauschen mussten. Sie erkundigt sich beim Doktor nach dem Zustand des Kazon. Das MHN weiß nicht, ob der Kazon überleben wird und kann auch nicht ausschließen, dass der Kazon Hirnschäden davonträgt. Sie bittet den Doktor darum, sie sofort zu informieren, falls er aufwacht, denn nur er weiß, was wirklich passiert ist. Auf der Krankenstation wird sie von Kes angesprochen, sie bittet Seska noch um eine Blutprobe, da diese in der Datenbank noch fehlt. Seska sträubt sich, denn ihr Blut ist durch eine Kinderkrankheit infiziert und sie wurde davor gewarnt, jemals Blut zu spenden. Aber schließlich willigt sie doch ein, aber nicht jetzt, sie habe wichtigeres zu tun. Inzwischen besprechen Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok eine neue Spur. Sie sind auf eine versteckte Transmission gestoßen, die letzte Woche bei einem Test der Dorsalemitter an die Kazon übermittelt wurde. Sie können sie aber noch nicht bis zu ihrem Ursprung zurückverfolgen. Der Täter hat seine Spur sehr gut verwischt. In diesem Moment ruft Paris Janeway auf die Brücke. Dort angekommen, meldet Paris, dass sich ein weiteres Kazon-Schiff nähert und das beschädigte Schiff ruft. Es wird in vier Stunden und zwanzig Minuten eintreffen. Janeway geht davon aus, dass die Kazon auch ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt haben und will sie noch nicht kontaktieren, da sie keine guten Nachrichten hätten. Harry Kim stellt in diesem Augenblick eine nicht autorisierte Transporterbenutzung fest. Janeway lässt daraufhin den Computer den Urheber identifizieren: Es ist Fähnrich Seska. Sie rufen Seska an Bord des Kazonschiffes und diese sagt, dass sie versucht die Konsole allein zu bergen. Chakotay befiehlt ihr sofort die Rückkehr. Seska verweigert den Befehl, da Careys Plan die Konsole nicht heute an Bord der Voyager bringt, ihrer schon. Tuvok weist auf die Möglichkeit hin, dass Seska auf dem Kazon-Schiff Spuren verwischen will. Chakotay entgegnet darauf, dass sie ihre Unschuld beweisen will. Kim will sie zurückbeamen, doch Janeway weist darauf hin, dass sie Seska töten könnten, wenn sie sie beamen, während sie den Subraum manipuliert. In diesem Moment hören sie einen Schrei von Seska und sie antwortet nicht mehr. Daraufhin wird sie verletzt auf die Krankenstation transportiert. Dort wird sie vom Doktor mit drei Einheiten Kelotan behandelt und Kes besorgt einen Hautregenerator. Außerdem ordnet er einen kompletten Blutscan an. Akt III: Verdachtsmomente Es ist eine versteckte Transmission an die Kazon gefunden worden, die während eines Systemchecks gesendet wurde. Die Spuren sind gut verwischt worden, aber sie können zu einer Konsole im Maschinenraum zurückgeführt werden.thumb|Carey wird befragt.Carey wird zu Captain Janeway gerufen. Er wird nach seiner Befindlichkeit im Maschinenraum befragt, da er doch bei der Beförderung übergangen worden ist. Janeway fragt, ob dies für Jemanden in seiner Position nicht schwer zu akzeptieren sei. Doch er sagt, er fühle sich wohl und habe hart gearbeitet, um ein wertvolles Mitglied in Torres Team zu werden. Chakotay meint, dass er auf dem Planeten eine Stunde keinen Kontakt zum Außenteam hatte. Tuvok will wissen, ob er Kontakt zu den Kazon aufgenommen habe, denn von seiner Konsole aus sei eine Nachricht gesendet worden. Aber Carey meint, er wüsste nichts davon. Da zum Zeitpunkt der Transmission eine Systemanalyse durchgeführt wurde, hätte jeder seine Konsole benutzen können. Er meint, dass Seska in der Höhle mit den Kazon gefunden wurde und daher befragt werden sollte. Jedoch relativiert er seine Anschuldigung, da er damit nicht gemeint haben wollte, dass Seska einen Verrat begangen hätte. Janeway will ihm gern glauben, trotzdem muss er bis zum Ende der Ermittlungen in seinem Quartier bleiben, da Jemand die Kazon kontaktiert hat. Carey verlässt daraufhin Janeways Raum. Captain Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok sind sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm glauben können, da er Motiv und Gelegenheit hatte. Janeway meint zu Chakotay, dass er auch eine glänzende Karriere in der Sternenflotte hinter sich hat, während Seska der Föderation in den letzten zwei Jahren feindlich gegenüberstand. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass er der Föderation ebenfalls feindlich gesonnen war. Ein zweites Kazonschiff hat sich genähert, als Janeway und Chakotay die Brücke betreten. Harry Kim meldet, dass sie in vier Minuten eintreffen werden und sie rufen. Janeway ist unzufrieden, weil sie den Kazon nichts definitives sagen können und lässt einen Kanal zu den Kazon öffnetn. Der Erste Maje Culluh, der Kazon-Nistrim, will wissen, was passiert ist und beansprucht das beschädigte Schiff. Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass sie einen Notruf empfingen, hier aber nur noch einen Überlebenden vorfanden. Er will auch den Überlebenden sehen. Janeway erklärt, dass dieser nicht transportfähig sei, er ihn aber auf der Krankenstation besuchen könne. Culluh stimmt diesem Vorschlag zu und verlangt seine Ankunft vorzubereiten. Auf der Krankenstation erklärt der Doktor den eingetroffenen Janeway, Culluh, Tuvok und einem Kazon das Vorgehen. Janeway stellt den Arzt Culluh vor. Das MHN berichtet, dass sie den Kazon stabilisieren konnten und einen kompletten Blutaustausch vorgenommen haben. Auf Culluhs Nachfrage erklärt er, dass das Blut mit dem von Freiwilligen aus der Crew der Voyager ersetzt wurde. Der Doktor erklärt, dass seine Blutzellen durch den Unfall auf seinem Schiff verändert werden. Culluh fragt nach, jedoch meint Janeway, dass noch weitere Untersuchungen notwendig seien. Culluh will den Überlebenden mit auf ihr Schiff nehmen und das Schiff zur Inspektion in ihren Hafen schleppen. Dem widerspricht Janeway, denn sie möchte den Kazon bis zur Klärung des Vorfalls mit der Föderationstechnologie an Bord behalten. Siebesteht darauf, dass Culluh solange warten muss, bis sie die Herkunft der Technologie geklärt haben. Culluh meint dazu, dass ihre einzigartige Technologie Janeway Mut verleiht, doch in wenigen Stunden vier Kazonschiffe vor ihrem Bug auftauchen werden. Janeway erwidert, dass sie bis dahin vielleicht die Antwort gefunden haben. Culluh bittet Janeway, sie mit dem Verletzten allein zu lassen. Diese Bitte gewährt Janeway und bespricht sich inzwischen mit dem Doktor. Sie will nicht, dass die Kazon den Verletzten mitnehmen und der Doktor bestätigt ihr, dass er nicht transportfähig ist. Als sie einen kurzen Moment alleine sind, injizieren sie ihm ein Nervengift, woran er stirbt, ehe Tuvok einschreiten kann. Captain Janeway wirft die beiden Kazon daraufhin vom Schiff. Culluh und sein Begleiter verlassen daraufhin, eskortiert von Tuvok, die Krankenstation. Der Doktor bittet Janeway noch in sein Büro. Kes und der Doktor machen Captain Janeway darauf aufmerksam, dass mit dem Blut von Seska etwas nicht stimmt. Sie hat keine bajoranischen Blutfaktoren, sie ist genetisch verändert worden. Der Doktor vermutet, das sie eine gebürtige Cardassianerin ist. Chakotay, Tuvok und Janeway besprechen diese neue Entdeckung in Janeways Raum. Chakotay kann nicht glauben, dass eine cardassianische Agentin den Maquis unterwandert hat. Er wehrt sich vehement dagegen sie zu beschuldigen. Zunächst will er ihre Version der Geschichte hören. Tuvok meint hingegen, dass Fälle dokumentiert sind, in denen sich cardassianische Agenten kosmetisch verändern ließen, um einen Feind zu unterwandern. Chakotay hält dies für verrückt und unvorstellbar, jedoch hat der Doktor laut Tuvok keine andere plausible Erklärung für die Anomalien. Janeway will jedoch Seska noch nicht mit ihrer Entdeckung konfrontieren und zuerst die Konsole bergen. Währenddessen ist Torres bereit hinüberzubeamen, um mit der Durchführung der Bergungsaktion zu beginnen. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke fragt Chakotay Tuvok, ob auf seinem Schiff irgendjemand für ihn gearbeitet habe. Gleichzeitig ruft Culluh die Voyager und warnt sie davor, das Kazon-Schiff nochmals zu betreten. Janeway entgegnet ihm, dass sie versuchen die Konsole zu bergen und sie sich von Drohnungen nicht beeindrucken lässt. Sie meint, dass Culluh versuchen kann, die Wahrheit vor ihnen zu verbergen, sie dann aber mit all ihrer faszinierenden Technologie reagieren werden. B’Elanna Torres hat unterdessen überraschend schnell die Konsole auf dem Kazonschiff geborgen. Sie meldet Janeway, dass die Dekontamination genau nach Plan verlief, die Konsole in den Maschinenraum gebeamt wurde und sie sich nun auf dem Rückweg befinden. Im Maschinenraum stellt Torres fest mithilfe eines Scans fest, dass dort versucht wurde einen Replikator zu bauen, der eindeutig von der Voyager stammen muss, weil er bioneurale Fasern enthält. Zu der Explosion kam es, weil die innere Schutzverkleidung nicht dick genug war. Sobald nukleonische Strahlung austrat, musste es zu einer Kettenreaktion kommen. Janeway meint, dass ein Replikator für sie alltäglich ist, aber für eine Kultur ohne diese Technologie sehr wertvoll wäre. Janeway verlangt von Torres einen vollständigen Bericht über alles, was sie gefunden haben, um diesen dann den Kazon präsentieren zu können. Chakotay spricht mit Seska auf der Krankenstation und informiert sie über ihre neuesten Erkenntnisse. Seska meint, dass nun alle denken, werden, dass sie sich dorthin begeben hat, um die Beweise zu vernichten. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie mit ihrer Aktion doch nur beweisen wollte, dass sie unschuldig ist. Chakotay weiß nicht, ob er ihr glauben soll, da sie auch verheimlicht hat, dass sie Cardassianerin ist. Doch auch das streitet Seska ab, sie erzählt ihm von einer Krankheit, die sie als Kind hatte. Die Orkettsche Krankheit tötete in den Arbeitslagern tausende bajoranische Kinder. Durch das Knochenmark einer mitfühlenden Cardassianerin namens Kattell wurde sie geheilt. Sie streitet auch ab, eine Spionin gewesen zu sein und empfiehlt Chakotay mit seinem tierischen Berater zu sprechen, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. Auch beteuert sie, dass sie ihn immer geliebt habe und fragt ihn, ob er ihr vertraut. Chakotay möchte ihr vertrauen, muss sie jedoch auf ihr Quartier beschränken, bis sie genau wissen, woher die Replikatorbauteile stammen. Seska meint, dass der wahre Täter nicht so dumm gewesen sein wird, die Bauteile unter seinem richtigen Namen zu verbuchen. Chakotay antwortet, dass Tuvok jede Spur verfolgen wird und er dem Captain von Seskas Aussage berichten wird. Akt IV: Die Falle thumb|Die Falle schnappt zu. Als Chakotay die Krankenstation wieder verlässt, steht bereits Tuvok da, der fragt, ob der Plan wie vereinbart in Gang gesetzt worden ist. Chakotay bestätigt, dass er Seska informiert hat. Tuvok hat das gleiche bei Carey getan. Nun gilt es zu warten, bis jemand "den Köder schnappt". Im Maschinenraum spielen Chakotay und Tuvok das Kartenspiel Gin an der Inventardatenbank und überwachen diese nebenher. Nachdem Tuvok eine Partie gewonnen hat, meint Chakotay, dass er nicht wusste, dass die Vulkanier so gute Kartenspieler sind. Tuvok antwortet darauf, dass man die Karten nur logisch ablegen, einen falschen Eindruck dessen, was man braucht, erwecken und Chakotay die Karten, die er braucht, verweigern muss. Gerade als Torres den Maschinenraum betritt und meldet, dass weitere sechs Kriegsschiffe der Kazon im Anflug sind und sie nicht mehr lange hier bleiben können, wird die Datenbank angezapft und eine neue Spur wird gelegt. Jemand nimmt Zugriff auf die Inventardatenbank und geht zu dem fehlenden Material. Es werden Daten eingegeben, um einen Fingerzeig auf den Schuldigen zu platzieren. Torres erkennt, dass ein Sicherheitscode in die Materialanforderungsdatei eingegeben wird. Chakotay meint, dass der Code nicht sehr gut versteckt wird. Er erkennt auch den Sicherheitscode: Es ist Seskas. B’Elanna vermutet, dass Carey der Täter ist und dadurch von sich ablenken will. Chakotay ist aber noch skeptisch. thumb|Seska gibt den Verrat zu Später besucht Chakotay Seska wieder auf der Krankenstation. Sie bemerkt seine Anwesenheit und richtet sich im Bett auf. Er sagt ihr, es sei nun alles vorbei - man kenne nun den Täter. Er sagt ihr auf den Kopf zu, dass sie es war und sie ihren Sicherheitscode gefunden haben. Chakotay meint, dass sie bereits von den gestohlenen Gütern wussten, als er das Gespräch mit ihr führte. Sie streitet wieder alles ab. Sie meint, dass jemand versucht, ihr das anzuhängen. Obwohl sie ihre Daten durch die ganze Voyager geleitet hat, haben sie die Daten bis hierher zu der Konsole auf die Krankenstation zurückverfolgen können. In diesem Augenblick betreten Janeway, Tuvok und zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere die Krankenstation. Chakotay meint, dass er beinahe sagen würde, dass dies eine Maquis-Operation war, wenn er nicht bereits wüsste, dass sie Cardassianerin ist. Er aktiviert das Medizinisch-Holographische Notfallprogramm und der Doktor sagt als Zeuge aus. Schon bevor sie die Orkett'sche Krankheit erwähnte, hatte der Doktor dies als Erklärung für ihre Blutanomalien ausgeschlossen. Der Doktor meint, dass ein über die bajoranische Medizin nicht so gut informierter Arzt getäuscht hätte werden können, aber sein Programm den kompletten Text über die Orkett'sche Krankheit umfasst. Kein Kindheitsvirus und keine Transplantation von Knochenmark hätte die Symptome erklären können. Jedoch meint Chakotay, dass dies sie nicht zwangsläufig zu der Verräterin gemacht hätte, aber sie fanden die anderen Spuren, die Seska hinterließ. Chakotay will nun nur noch wissen, warum sie das alles getan hat. Seska sagt, sie habe das für die ganze Crew getan, um Freunde zu gewinnen, denn die brauchen sie sehr notwendig hier im Delta-Quadranten. Die Entscheidung Janeways, die Phalanx des Fürsorgers zu zerstören, bezeichnet sie als nicht nachvollziehbar. Es sei auch wichtig eine Machtposition aufzubauen und Verbündete zu finden. Wenn die Cardassianer hier gestrandet wären, dann würden die sich völlig anders verhalten haben und wären deshalb längst wieder zuhause. Sie meint, dass die Kazon-Nistrim bereit gewesen wären, sie gegen eine unbedeutende Technologie zu schützen. Captain Janeway erwidert, dass diese Technologie das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte in diesem Quadranten hätte verändern können. Seska meint, dass sie das Kräfteverhältnis zu ihren Gunsten verändern sollten, um eine Machtposition in diesem Quaranten aufzubauen. Sie wirft Janeway vor, dass sie einen Närrin ist und Chakotay ein Narr, weil er ihr folgt. Bevor sie Seska festnehmen können, lässt sie das Commando XJL ausführen und beamt sich auf das Kazonschiff. Chakotay lässt den Computer den Transport abbrechen, was jedoch nicht möglich ist. Auf Janeways Befehl lokalisiert der Transport das Ziel des Beamvorgangs: Es handelt sich um ein Kazonschiff, 14 Kilometer an Backbord. Janeway lässt das Kazon-Schiff mit einem Traktorstrahl ankoppeln und will Seska zunächst verfolgen. Jedoch meldet Paris über Interkom, dass sich zwei weitere Kazonkriegsschiffe nähern und in weniger als 10 Minuten eintreffen werden. Tuvok meint, dass sie einen Kampf gegen vier Kazonschiffe nicht bestehen können. Daher ordnet Janeway die Abschaltung des Traktorstrahls und das Anlegen eines Fluchtkurses an. Sie meint, dass Seska ein anderes Mal bestraft werden wird. Chakotay tritt zu Tuvok, der im Casino sitzt und bittet ihn um eine ehrliche Antwort auf eine Frage. Tuvok meint, dass er als Vulkanier immer ehrlich ist. Chakotay widerspricht und meint, dass er log, als er sich als Maquis ausgab, um in seine Crew zu gelangen. Tuvok erwidert, dass er seinen Überzeugungen zufolge innerhalb definierter Parameter ehrlich war. Chakotay meint, dass die Vulkanier es sich mit ihren definierten Parametern einfach machen. Tuvok entgegnet, dass er Gemütsruhe nicht mit Leichtigkeit verwechseln soll und die Anforderungen an einen vulkanischen Geist hoch sind. Chakotay bittet ihn, ihm eine Antwort auf die Frage zu geben, ob er naiv oder nicht aufmerksam genug war. Tuvok verneint dies, da Menschen sich generell auf ihre Instinkte verlassen und diese sie andauernd im Stich ließen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit hielt er immer für angemessen und auch er habe an Seska nichts erkannt. Chakotay fühlt sich daraufhin etwas besser. Dies verwundert wiederum Tuvok, warum sein eigenes und Tuvoks Versagen zusammen Chakotay ein besseres Gefühl geben. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, meint daraufhin Chakotay und geht. Tuvok bleibt nachdenklich an seinem Tisch zurück. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen In dieser Folge stellt die Crew der Voyager fest, dass Seska nicht Bajoranerin ist, sondern eine Cardassianerin. Tuvok erwähnt in der Folge, dass mehrere Fälle dokumentiert sind, in denen Cardassianer durch kosmetische Veränderungen das Aussehen anderer Spezies imitierten. Gezeigt wurde dies unter anderem in der -Folge . In dieser Folge fragt der Doktor (nach seiner Aktivierung) nicht nach der Art des medizinischen Notfalls. Die Ereignisse dieser Episode geschehen kurz nach dem Kinofilm Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen (Sternzeit: 48632,4 - 48650,1). Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:State of Flux (episode) es:State of Flux fr:State of Flux (épisode) nl:State of Flux Verrat, Der